User blog:Awyman13/My Top 5 Moments of Chicago Wizard World 2015
After my little trip to Chicago Wizard World 2015 a few weeks ago I have a list of my top 5 moments from the show as well as what I learned during my stay. Meeting Stephen Amell This is a no brainier. I 100% had no idea that I would be meeting this amazing guy, let alone taking a picture with the guy. What was better about the Photo Op we did was that Bruce Campbell and his body guards strolled on by our line to meet Amell and started playfully cracking jokes about him. To top it off I also got front row seats to panel where he talked about his awesome show Arrow as well as his role in TMNT 2 and of course Summerslam 2015, all of which I am an avid fan of. Bruce Campbell I absolutely love this guy. I attended his panels for his game show The Last Fan Standing and for the Ash vs Evil Dead panel and both times he made me laugh my eyes out. He would constantly crack jokes about everything and would playfully make fun of those who would ask questions relating to the panel. His personality and actions made him very fun and enjoyable to see and his new shows are looking to be promising! Mystery Box and Wheel Spin Fail This happened to me on two different occasions at the convention. Now I am DEFINITELY not a gambler and this proved it. The game was simple. The infamous Batman villain Riddler was selling mystery boxes for $30 a piece. Now the contents of the boxes were a gamble but it was a sure thing that they would contain at least $30 of worth of stuff but at most it could have hundreds of dollars worth of stuff such as TV or Gaming console vouchers. After choosing my box, the moment of truth came for me to open it. Unfortunately though my box was full of small items though. A few days later I was given the chance to spin a swag wheel which would allow for the chance to win more swag. Again though luck was not on my side as I just missed the winning "Swag Bag" slot for a free magnet. In the end they were pretty fun chances to gamble and a He-Man magnet for my fridge wasn't so bad either. All the Art While comics are front and center at Comic Con, art was really a big player in the show. After all, there is no comic without the art. Better yet were the dozens of booths dedicated solely to art about comics and other forms of pop culture. Where it was adorn on t-shirts, metal, or even plain paper it was really cool to see what people had to bring to the show. Lets not forget, however, that cosplay is a form of art! I mean the show had dozens upon dozens of cosplayers and while I myself didn't dress up it was great to see what people had to offer. From Master Roshi from Dragon Ball to Slender Man to Master Chief from Halo, there sure were many amazing costumes. Jason David Frank Best known for his role as Tommy AKA the Green Power Ranger in the original Power Ranger tv show, I grew up watching this guy as a kid. While I haven't actually watched the series for more than 10 years now I still remember how great of a guy he was and even after all that time my love for his character and especially the color green has remained strong. While he no longer appears on the popular tv show, Jason now stars in his own reality show My Morphin Life as well as being a professional martial artist and MMA fighter. The best part of about him is his dedication to his fans, no matter how young or old. There was even a point during his Q&A panel that he let a small child or couldn't have even been in kindergarten at the time, on stage with him where he made him an honorary Power Ranger. Now thats a role model. What I Learned at the Convention The convention taught me or rather reinforced how widespread fandom of all of popular culture is and what fans and the people they adore do to express their own fandom and what they do to keep it alive. As someone once said Comic Con is a place made by the fans for the fans. The only question now is what you or I will do to keep this fandom alive. Only the future will tell. -- 02:26, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog